grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
Eris is a character in DEATHGAME 9000. Profile Biography: Eris couldn’t remember the last time she’d stayed in one place for so long. Even in the beginning on Vio Maleficat she had always travelled with her parents. They had taught her so much but they kept going on about how it was only the beginning for her, that she would one day grow up to be like them: powerful, dangerous, fun. They taught her how the world was changing, and not for the better. Unity was taking over, they were being hunted down, Chaos was being eliminated, they would have to run away to try and be safe. They would have to hide, they would have to CHANGE. Even on Vio it wasn’t safe for them, for they were the true stewards of the world, a world that was coming to reject them. It was always at this point in the story that Eris would start crying. Her parents would always reassure her, “when you grow up, you’ll be able to make it right, Eris. You, and others like us, will be able to return Vio to the way it was, and spread to other worlds. You’re safe as long as we’re here.” They fled their home world for one that did not know of their kind. Her parents changed themselves, and her, in order to blend in: giving up their multi-creature bodies in exchange for looking human. They couldn’t hide their nature though. They still caused chaos everywhere they went. Those were some of the happiest and scariest times of Eris’ life. Her parents sowed discord everywhere they went, trying to show Eris how the world could be. Storms, famines, disrupting the natural order, Eris had never laughed so much in her life as when she watched her parents play. Eventually they would always be met with enough resistance that they had to move on but they were always together, always a family. Eventually they were hunted down by the company that had changed Vio from Chaos to Unity. They knew the signs of her kind, the trails of panic left in their wake, and tailed them all the way from Home. Her father was killed outright, her mother hit with a beam of pure Unity and turned to stone. Eris, being much weaker, had managed to hide and escape. Years went by. Centuries. Eris was still a fledgling when her wings appeared. It was a sign that she was starting to grow up, and normally a cause for celebration, but now it only served to mark her. She didn’t know what her parents had done to hide theirs, and she wasn’t strong enough to imitate it. She started causing chaos wherever she went. She had always caused chaos, but now it happened without her meaning to. For years it was always “run from this mob” or “break out of this cell” or even “climb off this burning stake” depending on where she was until eventually she learned to always be on the move. They came for her in the end anyway. As weak as she was, she left clear enough signs where she had been. She tried to fight them, but they knew how to kill her parents ages ago, what hope did she have? Instead killing her like she expected, they captured her, choosing to study this changed spirit of Chaos. She’d been here several years now, or at least she thought it was. Stuck in the prison they had built for her. It wasn’t so much a prison as a void. A void of pure unity. With nothing for her to interact with, Eris was the only thing in her cell. There was no up, no down, no physics to tamper with, no laws of the universe to try to bend, just the pure Order that is nothingness. Moving in any direction was pointless, as there was no way to tell if she had moved at all. It was so. Very. Boring. She thought of her parents a lot, of what they had tried to teach her, of what she had seen them do. It was all theory now, she supposed. She would never be as great as they were, because she would never get the chance to try. They would never let her out of the void, except in an extremely controlled environment and they only let her out to study her and then it was right back in. She thought of counting to a billion again, it wasn’t the right way her parents taught her, but it was the only way she could count in this place. “One…Two…*sigh* three…hm?” There was something else in the void, either very small or far away. She reached out to it and decided that there really was distance here since it was out of her reach. She moved towards it and gave off a girlish “squee” when she got close. It was a machine, and it smelled like Chaos in a place full of sterile Unity. It reached out and took her hand. She only managed to ask it one thing. “Are you here to play?” Description: Eris looks like a normal little girl of roughly ten, except that her hair is white and her eyes are yellow, and she has a pair of wings growing out of her back. There’s that, even if they are small enough compared to her body size to look like part of a costume. Her clothes are a variety of patterns and colors: some denim jeans that look more like patches with pants sewn on them, a bit of corduroy and silk sewn into the same shirt that was once mostly cotton and brown but now has patches of blue and cream... in short, Eris looks like she’s homeless and has had to fix her clothes with whatever was handy, and if you thought that, you’d be right. The only thing that looks normal about her is a small grey tiara she has, but even that is ruined by floating of her head rather than resting on it. (It isn’t special, just a crown of +1 Floating, for effect) Eris is childlike for her age by human standards, but when your race can live for untold thousands of years, being a couple centuries old is a child. Maturity is discouraged by her kind anyway because children have the best imaginations and get into the most trouble, and when you’re an embodiment of chaos that’s something they try to cultivate. True Eris has caused a riot here, a panic there and hysteria all around but it’s not done maliciously, she doesn’t really have a concept of good and evil, just that chaos is more fun than order and fun things are…well…fun. Sometimes she can get carried away, so from another person’s viewpoint she can be sadistic and cruel or change to lazy and silly without warning, but to her it’s just how she passes the time. Eris tends to like people who wreak havoc everywhere because it reminds her of her parents, but since she is chaos chances are she'll be able to be endearing one moment and hated the next. A friend could instantly become an enemy and vice-versa. Or not, we'll have to see. She also loves her some shinies. Giving her shiny things is the fastest way to her heart (besides causing an explosion or something). Items/Abilities: As a younger embodiment of chaos, Eris is not a very powerful reality bender, in fact she’s quite weak. She is able to warp herself into posters and pictures and the like and can teleport short ranges. Eris can also change people’s perception of the world and their appearance, albeit in minor ways. She can’t make a serial killer a saint or vice-versa, but she could have made an abbey of nuns break into a fistfight given enough time and effort. She's the teensyest bit of a manipulator if she tries, but what Eris is best at is small chaos: making it rain sideways, and cherry soda at that, or changing how animals bodies are proportioned, or creating just about anything smaller than she is, to an extent. She generally makes, and does, things that don't make sense. Her very presence also creates an aura of chaos, the longer she spends somewhere (on the scale of a room, not a city) the less unity there is, and the more things seem to go out of control. She can’t bring about the end of the world, but she can still freak people out. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:DEATHGAME 9000 Characters Category:Humanoids